


Careless Whispers.

by PoisonedRune



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s07e06 The Snowmen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedRune/pseuds/PoisonedRune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Pond. The doctor sits in his TARDIS, reading a book to past the time. He hears a voice, could it be a voice in his head? or could it be the TARDIS?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless Whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really messy and reaaaaaally short. Hope you like the idea of it tho :3

He's sitting in his castle on a cloud, both his hearts broken. He sets his book down, Rivers voice ringing in his ears, "Don't travel alone." He was in denial, but he missed River. He missed the people that used the fill the air in his TARDIS with joy and laughter. He miss his Ponds. He missed his Amelia Pond.

The TARDIS' phone rang, "Yes? What? I'm trying to read." he said.  
"Miss Clara and her concerns about the snow. I gave her the one word test." said Madame Vastra.  
"Mm, it's always pointless, what did she say? well? WELL?"  
"Pond." The word itself made all the muscles in his body tense, his heart swelled and his eyes watery.  
He stayed seated, his body just having there the inability to move. Could anyone ever be like his Amelia Pond? The one who first saw that face. 

"Doctor." The voice came out of no where. The Doctor turned around hastily thinking there was someone behind him. "Doctor." There it was again, the voice. It sounded familiar, but he just couldn't place where he heard that voice before.

"Give her a chance. Give in. Don't be alone, Doctor. Don't travel alone. My Doctor."  
Then it hit him, "TARDIS?"  
"Yes, Doctor. It's me, sexy."

The doctors eyes started watering, he never expected to ever hear her voice again. "How? How are you doing this? How are you talking to me?"  
"I don't know, but while I can, just let me tell you this, give her a chance. Don't, please, stop travelling alone."  
"I have you."  
"You know you need more than just me, so please, my doctor, my dear old doctor that I stole all those years ago, MY Doctor, don't be alone."  
The Doctor couldn't find a way to reply, because that's what everyone always said, "Don't ever be alone." He just needed time to be alone, being alone protected him and protected people from getting hurt, he always hated endings. 

"It's time for a new start." she whispered.

A smile spread across his face. Clara. Clara. 

"Geronimo!" he whispered as he ran out of the TARDIS.


End file.
